Pac-Man
Pac-Man is the main protagonist of the Pac-Man series. He is Namco's famed mascot and was created by Toru Iwatani. Biography THE ARCADE LEGEND Pac-Man was one of the first video games ever conceived. The yellow circle spends his days traversing mazes, eating dots and dodging deadly ghosts. THE LEGACY OF PAC-MAN *''Pac-Man'' *''Ms. Pac-Man'' *''Pac-Man Plus'' *''Super Pac-Man'' *''Baby Pac-Man'' *''Professor Pac-Man'' *''Pac & Pal'' *''Jr. Pac-Man'' *''Pac-Land'' *''Pac-Mania'' *''Pac-Attack'' *''Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures'' *''Pac-In-Time'' *''Pac-Man Arrangement'' *''Pac-Man VR'' *''Pac-Man World'' *''Pac-Man: Adventures in Time'' *''Pac-Man Fever'' *''Pac-Man World 2'' *''Pac-Man Vs.'' *''Pac-Pix'' *''Pac-Man Pinball Advance'' *''Pac 'n Roll'' *''Pac-Man World 3'' *''Pac-Man World Rally'' *''Pac-Man Championship Edition'' *''Pac-Man Championship Edition DX'' *''Pac-Man Party'' *''Pac-Man Battle Royale'' *''Pac-Man Chomp Mania'' *''Pac-Man 256'' *''Pac-Man Championship Edition 2'' Arcade Opening: TBA Rival: Mech-Zangief, Mega Man Reason: TBA Connection: TBA Ending: TBA Gameplay Pac-Man is normally a close range character, although he has a couple ranged attacks. He has many melee attacks such as his Butt Bounce and Rev-Roll. His attacks are relatively fast, although his movement speed leaves much to be desired. His Triangle moves are based on his Neutral Special on Super Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U, Bonus Fruit. *'Pac-Combo' - - Pac-Man does two alternating jabs followed by a backflip kick. * Rev-Roll - or (Hold to charge) - Pac-Man runs in place and rolls forward at high speeds. * Headbutt - - Pac-Man does a headbutt on the opponent. * Butt Bounce - - Pac-Man jumps up and crashes back down, butt-first. * Backflip - (midair) - Pac-Man transforms into his classic form and backflips. * Air Rev Roll - or (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Air Headbutt - (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Air Butt Bounce - (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Cherry Bomb '- - Pac-Man throws a Cherry Bomb, which explodes on contact. *'Strawberry Missile' - or - Pac-Man shoots a Strawberry Missile. *'Orange Throw '- - Pac-Man throws a Orange upwards. *'Apple Ram' - - Pac-Man rams the opponent with a Apple. *'Watermelon Seed Splitter '- (midair) - Pac-Man splits a Watermelon, which sends some seeds at the opponent. *'Galaxian Throw' - or (midair) - Pac-Man throws a Galaxian, which does a quick shuttle loop before continuing to fly off. *'Sonic Bell' - (midair) - Pac-Man rings a bell, which emits a upwards flying soundwave. *'Key Thrust' - (midair) - Pac-Man thrusts a key downward. * Pac-Dot Throw - - Pac-Man throws a Pac-Dot, which stuns the opponent. * Power Pellet - or - Pac-Man deploys a Power Pellet, which is followed by a maximum of five Pac-Dots. Then, Pac-Man turns into his classic form and follows the trail. *'Pac-Jump' - - Pac-Man transforms into his classic form and produces a trampoline to bounce like Sackboy's Up Circle. *'Fire Hydrant '- - Pac-Man throws a fire hydrant below himself. A fire hydrant shoots out water two times at both sides. * Air Pac-Dot Throw - (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Air Power Pellet - or (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Air Pac-Jump - (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Fire Hydrant' - (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Tractor Beam - or - Pac-Man fires the Boss Galaga's tractor beam from his hand to catch the opponent, and throws them. *'Spin Throw' - - Pac-Man spins twice and then tosses the opponent backward. *'Chomp Them' - - Pac-Man pins the opponent to the ground and transforms into his classic form to chomp them. *Item Pick-up - *Block - - TBA *Evade - + Left Analog Stick * Spooky - (Level 1): Spooky appears and attacks a nearby opponent. * The Ghosts - (Level 2): Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde moves around the stage, as if in a maze while killing opponents by touching them. *'Super Pac-Man' - (Level 3): Pac-Man eats a Power Pellet and a Super Pellet, and becomes into a larger version of his classic form. Pac-Man can move anywhere, but in 90-degree angles. KO'd opponents by Pac-Man will become a pair of floating "ghost" eyes. Taunts * Yummy!: Pac-Man pops a Power Pellet into his mouth. * Turning Blue?: Pac-Man gives a thumbs-up and says "Yeah!" * Namco Roulette: Pac-Man performs a "Namco Roulette", which summons classic Namco items, characters and enemies. Quotes from All-Stars TBA Intros and Outros Introduction * Who's Hungry?: Pac-Man walks in, eats a Power Pellet, then licks his lips. * Intermission: Pac-Man opens his mouth while in his classic form, then jumps into his modern form. * Paaaac-Maaaan!: A tube is seen with a small door at the bottom, Pac-Man is seen riding through the tube, rolls out the door, and does Jazz Hands as confetti pops out. * Get in da Choppa!: Pac-Man puts his hands on his hips and grins. Winning Screen * Level Complete!: Chases a vulnerable blue ghost in his classic form, then shifts to his modern form and poses akimbo. * Compliments to the Chef!: Appears on screen in his classic form, trips onto the floor and transforms into his modern form, before raising his fist up while sitting down clumsily. * Excuse me?: Drops from the sky in his modern form and lands while a sign displaying "7650m" pops up from the ground, before striking a winking, thumbs-up. * The Pac is Back!: Pac-Man stands atop the Winner's Podium from Pac-Man World Rally. Losing Screen * If using Level Complete!: Pac-Man spins around dizzily and faints. * If using Compliments to the Chef!: Pac-Man buries his face into his hands and sobs. * If using Excuse me?: Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde are all trying to wake up a KO'd Pac-Man. * If using The Pac is Back!: Pac-Man turns into his classic form, spins around, and disappears by shrinking. Minion Rank 8: Clyde Costumes TBA Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Nintendo All-Stars Battle Royale